


a friend indeed

by meilun



Series: a friend in need is a friend indeed [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, one day i'll write something where i don't torture wonshik, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun/pseuds/meilun
Summary: After Jaehwan leaves, Wonshik sits there, staring at the door for nearly an hour, pants still undone and low on his hips, his french bulldog-patterned underwear on full display. Eongdeongie continues to snooze on the couch, peaceful, innocent, not witnessing his loving father’s sexual crisis and subsequent dissociation.What does it mean, Wonshik wonders, glancing down at his crotch,when your bro sucks you off?





	a friend indeed

**Author's Note:**

> this is a direct sequel to [a friend in need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498710), so i'd recommend you read that first

After Jaehwan leaves, Wonshik sits there, staring at the door for nearly an hour, pants still undone and low on his hips, his french bulldog-patterned underwear on full display. Eongdeongie continues to snooze on the couch, peaceful, innocent, not witnessing his loving father’s sexual crisis and subsequent dissociation.

 _What does it mean_ , Wonshik wonders, glancing down at his crotch, _when your bro sucks you off?_

There’s only one way to find out, so he zips up his pants, presses a smacking kiss to Eongdeongie’s head, slips his socked feet into his slides, and heads for home.

***

Jaehwan’s asleep when Wonshik gets back, or, at the very least, his door is closed, the lights are off, and most importantly, there’s no frustrated yelling coming from his room. Wonshik stands outside his door for a minute, considering just barging in, waking him up, making him have a conversation about whatever earlier was.

He decides against it, knowing the wrath of a woken up Jaehwan isn't worth whatever answers he might be able to wrest from him, so he drags himself to the room he shares with Sanghyuk, throws himself down on top of the clothes piled haphazardly on his bedspread, and covers his face with his pillow, resisting the urge to scream out of pure frustration. He falls asleep like that, and miraculously doesn't smother himself to death in the night.

The next thing he knows, Sanghyuk is shaking him awake, nagging him about the day's schedule and how he at least needs to put on fresh underwear and brush his teeth or _something_. With Sanghyuk nipping at his heels, he blearily rolls out of bed, stumbling through his morning routine before Hakyeon, bright eyed and clutching a travel mug of tea, herds him and the others into the waiting car where Wonshik immediately falls back asleep. He's not really aware of anything until he's plopped down into a chair and handed a coffee. He sips at it and tries his best not to fall asleep as the makeup team attempt to hide the bags under his eyes.

Hair done and decked out in what are probably considered fashionable clothes in some circles, they get ushered onto the set to look broodingly into the camera. For a bit, things almost feel normal. There’s something easy and familiar about being with everyone that lulls him into a false sense of security and makes him briefly forget about Jaehwan on his knees and Wonshik’s dick in his mouth. 

"We’ll do pair photos next. Let's see here,” the photographer says, looking at his clipboard. “Leo and Hyuk, you’re up first.”

The rest of them return to the dressing room. Wonshik flops down on the couch next to Hakyeon, watching as Jaehwan plays backseat gamer to whatever Hongbin’s playing this week. Hongbin looks like he’s about to strangle him.

It’s almost maddening, the way Jaehwan is acting like everything’s perfectly normal, like he didn't saunter into Wonshik's studio last night, drop to his knees, and give him the best blowjob of his life. Wonshik can't really do anything about it. It's not like he can just blurt out _what did it mean when you gave me head last night_ in front of Hakyeon, not without giving Hakyeon a heart attack. He’s too young to have Hakyeon’s death on his conscience, so he feigns sleep, silently praying that he’ll be paired up with Hongbin or Hakyeon.

Half an hour later, an assistant pokes her head in the room. "Ravi and Ken, you're up."

Wonshik’s stomach drops. He's going to have to look relaxed. He's going to have to touch Jaehwan and try not to pop a boner. Wonshik shuffles out of the dressing room, feet dragging, feeling more like he's walking to his execution than to a magazine photoshoot. He’s a professional, he reassures himself as he strikes a casual pose a safe two feet away from Jaehwan. He tries and fails to locate the pockets of his jeans.

"Look friendly," the photographer says, peeking out from behind his camera. "Ravi, scoot a bit closer to Ken."

Wonshik steps closer and freezes up as Jaehwan slings an arm around his shoulders, his smile probably too stiff to be considered natural. Or human. He probably just looks like he's an alien wearing an ill-fitting person suit.

"Relax," Jaehwan says quietly, still smiling for the camera as he sneakily pinches Wonshik.

“ _I am relaxed_ ,” Wonshik grits out from behind clenched teeth. He pulls Jaehwan closer with an arm around his waist, trying to prove a point, to show how relaxed and cool and unaffected he is— all of which is a big fat lie. Wonshik knows it, Jaehwan knows it, and the photographer, bless his heart, tries his best to salvage the shoot, even with Wonshik acting like a poorly programmed robot.

After what feels like hours, the photographer finally sighs, “I guess that’s as good as we’re gonna get. Send in the next pair!”

Wonshik immediately steps away from Jaehwan and heads toward the restroom, hauling ass but trying not to look like he’s hauling ass, ultimately power walking across the set like a soccer mom on a mission at Costco.

It’s probably not terribly manly or brave to lock himself in a toilet stall, but desperate times call for desperate measures and, in Wonshik’s experience, hiding. But there’s only so long he can cower in the bathroom before having to field awkward, intrusive questions about the state of his bowels, so it’s only about ten minutes before he’s slipping quietly into the dressing room once more.

"Wonshik-ah," Taekwoon calls softly, nudging a tray of fruit towards him, "come have a snack."

Wonshik shakes his head and flops down onto the couch. “Thanks, but I’m not very hungry.” He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

“Ooh, snacks!” he hears Jaehwan say. “I’m starving.”

Wonshik cracks open his eyes and watches with dread as Jaehwan reaches over Taekwoon and snags a banana off the tray. He peels it slowly and as he puts it in his mouth, his eyes flicker up to meet Wonshik's. He practically deep-throats the banana, his plush lips wrapping around it for the briefest of moments before he takes a bite and chews happily, a small grin on his face and his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. A naughty, naughty chipmunk.

Wonshik will never be able to look at a banana the same way ever again.

***

It's almost too tempting to retreat to his studio when they get home, but after his ten minutes cowering in the toilets earlier, Wonshik figures he’s filled his hiding-like-a-wimp quota for the day.

He hesitates outside Jaehwan’s room for a few minutes, standing there, just staring at the closed door before he takes a deep breath and does what he wanted to the night before and just barges in.

“You could knock,” Jaehwan drawls, not bothering to look up. He's stretched out on his belly across his bed, pants off, his thumbs flying across his phone. His hair is damp and drying into a fluffy mess. It looks stupid.

Wonshik is endlessly endeared.

“Sorry,” Wonshik says, suddenly hoarse as his eyes drop to Jaehwan's ass, and he leans back against the door with a heavy thump.

Jaehwan glances over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows when he sees Wonshik. His attention immediately refocuses on his phone.

“It’s only 11PM,” he says coolly, thumbs flying over the screen. “Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your studio like the workaholic you are?”

“I live here, you know,” Wonshik grumbles. "Can we talk?"

“Sure,” Jaehwan sighs, rolling over onto his back. He’s wearing his DamnRa shirt. Wonshik's heart swells and his jeans tighten, and without thinking, he climbs up onto the bed, his knees bracketing Jaehwan’s hips. Jaehwan seems too startled to do anything, so Wonshik grabs Jaehwan’s phone and ignores his indignant squawk of protest, tossing it onto the nightstand with a clatter. Jaehwan slaps him on the thigh.

“Don’t break my phone, assho—”

Wonshik slaps a hand over Jaehwan's mouth. “I’ll buy you a new one. I’ll buy you ten new ones.”

Jaehwan narrows his eyes and licks Wonshik’s palm.

Wonshik groans, wiping his hand on his jeans. 

“What was— you—” Wonshik stammers, tripping over his tongue. He takes a deep breath. “What was yesterday?”

Jaehwan looks up at him, eyes wide and innocent. “Friday?”

Wonshik groans, his frustration clawing up through his chest and out of his mouth, and he digs the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

“Hey,” Jaehwan says, his voice uncharacteristically soft, gently tugging at Wonshik’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “It's not a big deal. We can forget it happened.”

Wonshik squints at the now blurry Jaehwan below him, trying to see his expression. He knows Jaehwan's giving him the opportunity to play it off, to act like it never happened. Maybe it would be smarter to pretend, maybe they’d eventually be able to joke about it years down the line. _Hey, remember that time you came to my studio and sucked me off? Remember how I came in your mouth? How funny was that?_

Wonshik knows he'd probably hate himself for it.

“What if,” Wonshik starts nervously. He can feel how red his face must be. Was his mouth this dry a minute ago? “What if I didn’t want to forget? Hypothetically, of course.”

Jaehwan licks his lips, just a quick peek of tongue that sends Wonshik's heart racing. “Hypothetically, I guess I would tell you to kiss me.”

And so Wonshik does, leaning down and kissing him like he wanted to last night, open-mouthed and filthy, catching Jaehwan’s little gasp of surprise between his lips. Jaehwan opens underneath him, so, so easily, and he feels a hand slip under his shirt, feels fingertips tripping over his abs.

It's been a long, confusing day, and Wonshik's impatient, tugging at the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt, wrestling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor before ducking down to kiss him again. Wonshik trails kisses over his collarbones, his chest, the softness of his stomach. He wants to blow raspberries against that stomach, to make Jaehwan laugh and squirm, but he’s trying so hard to be sexy right now. Wonshik isn’t an expert, but raspberries probably aren’t sexy.

“Why are you still dressed?” Jaehwan whines, pulling roughly at Wonshik’s t-shirt as if it offends him. The shirt he’s wearing was expensive as hell, and Jaehwan's almost certainly stretching it out, but Wonshik doesn’t care, too caught up in the high of Jaehwan wanting him, wanting him this badly, like he'd rip the clothes off Wonshik's body if made to wait any longer. Wonshik pulls the shirt off and tosses it to join Jaehwan’s on the floor as Jaehwan’s hands unbutton his jeans for the second time in 24 hours.

"Do you wanna—" Wonshik begins to ask, and Jaehwan interrupts him with a breathless _yeah_.

Wonshik rolls off him to shimmy out of his jeans and boxer briefs and sees Jaehwan doing the same out of the corner of his eye. He climbs back on top of Jaehwan and hisses as their cocks brush together briefly. Wonshik’s head swims. 

Jaehwan shoves at his shoulder, and Wonshik rolls over onto his back, nearly dizzy with excitement as Jaehwan crawls bare into his lap. Jaehwan stares down at him and runs his fingers down Wonshik's chest, his abs. Wonshik scrambles for the lotion on Jaehwan’s nightstand, fumbling the tube a couple of times before squeezing out way too much into the palm of his hand.

Their dicks are gonna be so well-moisturized.

He wraps a lotion-slick hand around Jaehwan, pumping hesitantly at first, then with a bit more confidence as Jaehwan makes this sweet, breathy _ah_ and bites his lip.

“I came home and jerked off last night,” Jaehwan admits, rocking into Wonshik’s fist. “I was— _ah_ — I was so turned on— _fuck_ —”

Wonshik groans just thinking about it, thinking about Jaehwan making the trek home, his baggy sweatshirt hiding his arousal, thinking about Jaehwan rushing into his room, closing the door, being too horny to take his clothes off, to even get to his bed, just leaning against the door, his hands down his pants, touching himself, barely needing any time before he's biting his lips and coming in his underwear.

"C'mon," Jaehwan pants, fumbling for the hand around his cock, maneuvering it until it's wrapped around both of them, "you too."

It's filthy, the way their cocks slide together as Jaehwan's fingers explore the expanse of Wonshik's skin, lightly tracing his tattoos. Jaehwan grabs Wonshik's free hand, pressing the pads of his fingers to his lips briefly before taking two of them into his mouth, his eyes locked with Wonshik’s own, pupils blown wide as he sucks on his fingers, their hips rocking together more urgently.

It’s hardly a minute more before Jaehwan moans, throwing his head back, bracing himself on Wonshik's shoulders, panting, “Make me come, make me—”

Wonshik works his hand faster, and Jaehwan's nails dig into Wonshik's shoulders, nearly shouting as he shakes and spills over Wonshik’s hand. Wonshik moans, his hips bucking up of their own accord as he jerks himself off. It should probably be gross, the way Jaehwan's come is still covering his hand, but Wonshik doesn't care. His upstairs brain is closed for business.

"C'mon," Jaehwan encourages in a low, breathless voice, nails raking teasingly over Wonshik's chest. "Come for me."

That's all it really takes before Wonshik is groaning out Jaehwan's name and coming hard over his stomach, and Jaehwan practically melts, boneless, off Wonshik's lap, flopping onto the bed with a satisfied sigh. Wonshik leans over and yanks a couple of tissues out of the box on the nightstand, sending the whole box tumbling carelessly to the floor. He wipes at the mess they've made with shaky hands.

“Why are you being weird?” Jaehwan puts a hand on the back of Wonshik’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss, languid and soft, and Wonshik sighs into it, losing himself in the gentle give and take. He knows it’s too soon to even think about getting it up again, but he deepens the kiss anyway, bringing a hand up to cradle Jaehwan’s jaw.

Jaehwan pulls away with one last peck before he asks, “Did you just put a handful of jizzy tissues against my face?”

Wonshik looks at his hand and grimaces. “Oops?” There's nothing on his face, but he wipes at Jaehwan's cheek with the back of his hand all the same before sitting up and tossing the tissues in the waste bin.

He lies down next to Jaehwan, pulling him closer with an arm over his waist. He buries his nose in Jaehwan’s hair, chasing the smell of Jaehwan’s shampoo, something minty and sharp and expensive-smelling. Jaehwan hums, soft and pleased, as Wonshik presses a few kisses behind his ear.

“I don’t suck everybody off, y’know,” Jaehwan murmurs, and Wonshik freezes.

“Hyung, I—” Wonshik starts before Jaehwan shushes him.

“Sleep now, talk later,” he slurs, grabbing Wonshik’s hand to pull his arm more securely around his waist. Wonshik smiles and presses himself as close as possible. He doesn’t even mind that he doesn’t get to be the little spoon.

There’s always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and as usual, i'd love to hear what you thought!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/meiluuun) if you're so inclined ♡


End file.
